prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
David Taylor
| birth_place = Yorkshire, England | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Yorkshire, England, UK | trainer = Eric Taylor Jack Taylor | debut = 1978 | retired = }} David Steven Taylor (May 1, 1957) is an English professional wrestler. Most recently he was signed to World Wrestling Entertainment on its SmackDown brand. He also worked as a trainer for the Deep South Wrestling (DSW) professional wrestling promotion, a subsidiary of World Wrestling Entertainment. Career history A third generation wrestler, Taylor was trained by his father Jack and grandfather Eric. After winning several awards as an amateur wrestler, Taylor made his professional debut in the late 1970s under the ring name Dave "Rocky" Taylor. Taylor eventually joined All Star Promotions, and defeated Dave Finlay for the All-Star British Heavyweight Championship in King's Lynn on June 4, 1991. He held the title for two years before losing to Tony St. Clair on May 4, 1993 in Croydon. After St. Claire vacated the title in 1995, Taylor entered a tournament for the belt, and defeated Marty Jones in the tournament final in August 1995 in Croydon. His second reign lasted until 1996, when he was defeated by Marty Jones in Croydon In the early 1990s, Taylor began wrestling for the German Catch Wrestling Association. On December 21, 1991 in Bremen, he and Chris Benoit defeated Franz Schumann and Miles Zrno for the CWA Tag Team Championship. They vacated the titles in June 1992 after Taylor suffered an injury and Benoit left the CWA to compete in Japan. Taylor won the CWA Tag Team Championship on a second occasion on July 18, 1993, teaming with Miles Zrno to defeat Larry Cameron and Mad Bull Buster. Cameron and Buster regained the titles on October 24, 1993 in Hanover. In the mid 1990s, Taylor travelled to the United States of America and joined the Atlanta, Georgia-based World Championship Wrestling promotion. Taylor, renamed Squire David Taylor, formed a stable with Lord Steven Regal and Earl Robert Eaton known as The Blue Bloods. After Eaton (an American) left the group, Taylor and Regal feuded with him. Taylor continued to team with Regal until Regal was fired from WCW in 2000, at which point Taylor also left the promotion. In 2001, Taylor joined the World Wrestling Federation, acting as a trainer and wrestler in the Heartland Wrestling Association, a subsidiary of the WWF. Taylor eventually left the WWF after they asked him to relocate to Cincinnati, Ohio, where the HWA was located. In May 2002, Taylor, William (formerly Steven) Regal and Dave Finlay opened the Atlantan Blue Bloods Wrestling Academy, a professional wrestling school. On April 7, 2004 Taylor made an appearance in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling as a mentor/coach of Team Britain during the America's X-Cup Tournament. In February 2005, Taylor came back to the UK for a three weeks with Brian Dixon's All Star Wrestling where he responded to some comments made by "The Highlander From Hell" Drew McDonald. World Wrestling Entertainment (2006-2007) Taylor was hired by World Wrestling Entertainment (formerly the WWF) in January 2006 to train wrestling students at Deep South Wrestling in McDonough, Georgia. On March 23, 2006, Taylor returned to the ring in DSW to once again team with Wiliam Regal. On the October 20 episode of SmackDown, Regal announced that Taylor would be joining him on the brand. The two debuted the same night against the team Scotty 2 Hotty & Funaki, and picked up the win after dominating their opponents. Though the pair reformed their previous tag team, Regal and Taylor would not reuse the Blue Bloods gimmick instead portraying themselves as sadistic fighters. However, the team was quickly put into jeopardy in their second match together when Taylor suffered a torn meniscus in his left knee leaving him injured. Taylor took a more relaxed role for a couple of weeks as a corner man for Regal and only wrestled a few short house shows matches. Taylor would quickly heal from his injury and the pair feuded with Paul London & Brian Kendrick in the hunt for the WWE Tag Team Championship. The team was split when Regal was drafted to Raw. Taylor was rarely used after this move and was eventually released from WWE in 2008. CHIKARA (2009) He was part of Team Uppercut with Antonio Cesaro and Daniel Bryan (although they were going by their earlier names). Personal life Taylor was married to Christina Nerrit and divorced in 2000. They have 4 children together. He would later get married again to Ashley Bower. Wrestling facts *Finishing and Signature moves **Bridging Double Arm Suplex **European Uppercut *'Nicknames' :*"Rocky" *'Tag teams and stables' :*'Dave Taylor' & William Regal :*The Blue Bloods *'Managers' :*Jeeves (WCW) (1995-1996) *'Wrestlers managed' :*Drew McIntyre (WWE) (2007) *'Wrestlers trained' :*Alan Funk :*Claudio Castagnoli :*Jade :*Nigel McGuinness :*Skye Championships and accomplishments *'All Star Wrestling' :*British Heavyweight Champion (2 time) *'Carolina Wrestling Federation Mid-Atlantic' :*CWF Mid-Atlantic Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Catch Wrestling Association' :*CWA World Tag Team Champion (2 time) - with Mile Zrno (1), Chris Benoit (1) See also *David Taylor's event history External links *David Taylor profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:English wrestlers Category:1957 births Category:1978 debuts Category:All Star Wrestling alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Catch Wrestling Association alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Deep South Wrestling alumni Category:Deutsche Wrestling Allianz alumni Category:European Wrestling Promotion alumni Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Frontier Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:New Generation Wrestling alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:New York Wrestling Connection alumni Category:Norton British Wrestling alumni Category:Premier Promotions alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Southside Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:The Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Union Of European Wrestling Alliances alumni Category:Verband Der Berufsringer alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Joint Promotions alumni Category:Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:Universal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Carolina Wrestling Federation Mid-Atlantic alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:British wrestlers